Meet The Parents
by EverydayGleek
Summary: Carmilla is forced to meet Laura's father, per Laura's insistence. To say that she's nervous would be the understatement of the century.


"Tell me again why I have to do this?"

"Because you promised me you would. Trust me, it won't be that bad."

"I died for you, Laura. Can we just skip this whole thing and go back to our dorm and make out?"

"Your argument would be valid if you were actually dead, but seeing how you're currently standing before me …" Laura trails off, giving her girlfriend a pointed look.

"But it's the thought that counts, right?" Carmilla whines out, ignoring the mirth twinkling in the blonde's eyes.

"You're a 300 year old, badass vampire. What are you so scared of?"

"_334_, and what if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm not good for you?" The brunette asks, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, while her brown eyes are dark with worry. Laura smiles sweetly at her girlfriend of two months and takes a step forward, taking the brunette's hand into her own. Carmilla looks down at their clasped hands, before trailing her eyes up to her blonde companion's. Their eyes lock, and Laura does her best to convey reassurance, understanding, and calmness into her gaze. Carmilla inhales a deep, unneeded breath, and nods.

"Feel better?"

"A little. But seriously, you've shown him the videos, he knows what I am and what I've done. From what you've told me about him, and from all of the weird devices and weapons he's given you, I'm sure a man like that wouldn't want his daughter dating a blood-sucking fiend like me."

"You're right." Laura says quietly, causing Carmilla's gaze to shift down to her boot-clad feet. Laura places a hand underneath her girlfriend's chin, gently nudging the girl's face upwards to face hers. "But, like you said, he's _seen_ the videos. Or at least, _most_ of them. He knows that you've risked your life for me on more than one occasion. He knows how much you care for me and how much I mean to you; just like he knows how much I care for you and how much you mean to me. I talk about you to my dad all the time. He _wants_ to meet you." Laura says reassuringly. Carmilla releases a shaky breath and stares into her girlfriend's eyes, looking for any trace of dishonesty. She finds nothing but sincerity.

"Okay. Okay, I believe you. Let's just get this over with." Carmilla says with an exasperated sigh, her eyes rolling on their own accord. Laura squeals happily and throws her arms around Carmilla, squeezing her shoulders tightly. A small smile makes its way across Carmilla's lips at her girlfriend's excitement. _God, she's adorable_, Carmilla thinks to herself.

"Okay, just remember: don't be nervous. You have no reason to be nervous. Just be yourself, and I guarantee that he'll love you as much as I—I mean, yeah, just be yourself." Laura quickly amends, purposefully ignoring Carmilla's wide and curious stare.

"What—"Carmilla starts, only to be cut off by Laura's knuckles rapping against the front door of a modest one story home. Laura's father's home. The home Laura grew up in. Carmilla and Laura have, literally, been standing in front of this home for the last half hour, while the brunette continued to freak out about meeting the parents. Or, in this case, the _parent_. Carmilla stands behind Laura as they wait for the door to be opened. Laura turns her head to the side and places a kiss to the corner of Carmilla's mouth.

"Relax. It will be fine."

A few moments later, the front door swings open, and there, standing in the doorway, is a tall and handsome man. He has salt and pepper colored hair, bright green eyes, and an easy grin adorning his face. When he catches sight of his daughter, his grin widens and he pulls the smaller blonde into a bear hug. Laura squeals and giggles at the feel of her father's strong arms circled around her. Once he pulls away, he holds his daughter at arm's length, looking her over for any signs of bruises, bite marks, or anything out of place, really. When he sees nothing out of the ordinary, he steps back, a satisfied grin on his face; that is, until he looks at the silent brunette standing beside his daughter.

Carmilla shrinks under Laura's father's scrutiny, doing her best to keep her attention on his face, and not on her boots. She's a 334 year old vampire for shit's sake. She's handled her mother's cruelty for hundreds of years. She should be able to handle one measly human father. After what seems like hours, but in reality, is only a few minutes, Mr. Hollis finishes his silent assessment of the vampire, holding out his hand for the brunette to shake. Carmilla takes the man's hand and grips it tightly, offering the hand a firm shake. Mr. Hollis hums quietly, impressed with the firm grip.

"As you have probably figured out by now, I am Laura's father. You can call me Mr. Hollis for now. If I decide that I like you, you can call me Ethan." He says sternly, causing Carmilla to gulp. _Seriously, get yourself together woman_, Carmilla thinks to herself.

"Dad…" Laura mumbles in embarrassment. Carmilla is too busy staring at her fidgeting hands to notice the playful wink Mr. Hollis sends his daughter.

"Where are my manners, come in, come in." He says politely, opening the door a few inches wider, allowing the girls to enter his home.

As Carmilla enters the home, the first thing she notices is the plethora of family pictures pinned up on the walls, as well as picture frames placed upon the front table in a neat and orderly fashion. Carmilla takes in the picture of a younger Laura, maybe around the age of 10, playing on a jungle gym with an older boy with similar features to her own, large childish grins on both of their faces. She looks on to the next picture, one of a teenage Laura with a woman who looks like an older version of the blonde. She takes in the sight of their bright smiles, the graduation hat placed upon the blonde's head, and feels a smile of her own spread across her face. Her smile widens when her attention moves to a picture of a young Laura, maybe 4 years old, smiling largely at the camera, her two front teeth missing, and pasta sauce splattered all over her face.

Mr. Hollis notices this. He studies the awed expression on the brunette's face, and the love in her eyes as she studies the pictures of his daughter. His lips twitch upwards as he watches the way his daughter watches her girlfriend, the look of love evident in her eyes as well. His baby is in love, and from the looks of it, her love is wholeheartedly returned. Who would have thought this day would have come so soon? Hell, who would have thought that his daughter would be in love with a member of the undead?

"Let's make our way to the living room, shall we?" The older man suggests, gaining a nod from both girls. He walks towards the living room, listening to the footsteps that dutifully follow behind him. He takes a seat on his recliner and waits as his daughter, and her girlfriend, take a seat on the couch across from him. "So, Carmilla, tell me about yourself." He starts.

"Well, um, I'm from Eastern Europe. I'm a vampire. I'm over 300 years old…ummm… my mother was a homicidal maniac who sacrificed girls every 20 years…she often used me to lure-"

"Okay! So, how have you been dad?" Laura asks, interrupting Carmilla's not-so-pleasant recollections of her life. The blonde takes a look at her father and sees his jaw slack, and his eyes widened.

"I-I've been fine. Just busy with work, is all. What about you?"

"I've been great, dad. _Really_ great, actually, and it's all thanks to this one here." Laura says with a nervous laugh, nudging her girlfriend in the arm roughly. Carmilla rolls her eyes at the blonde's not-so-subtle warning and forces out a smile that turns out looking more like a grimace.

"Well, I'm glad." He says slowly, internally smirking at the brunette's obvious discomfort. "So, Carmilla, what are your intentions with my daughter?" He asks, masking his amusement with a stern expression. The brunette gulps audibly and looks to Laura for support, receiving a reassuring squeeze to her hand, as well as a reassuring smile. Carmilla relaxes a bit and turns back towards the blonde's father, looking him directly in the eye.

"My intentions with your daughter consists of me making her as happy as I possibly can. She makes me happy. My cold, un-beating heart—"She stops when Laura, not-so-subtly, nudges her in the ribs. "She makes me feel alive, sir." She quickly amends, cutting her eyes to the blonde briefly. "I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I don't have a complicated, and haunting, past. I'm not going to pretend that I am in any way normal, or that the way Laura and I found our way to one another was normal; it wasn't. But what I can tell you is that my intentions with your daughter are pure and true. I really care for your daughter, sir. More than I care for myself, if I'm being honest. She makes me a better person, or, you know, a better _vampire_- but either way, I _love_ your daughter." Carmilla admits, her eyes widening at her admittance. Laura's eyes widen as well, her cheeks flushing red at the brunette's indirect declaration of love.

"Why should I believe you? You could just be saying that to get into my good graces." Mr. Hollis says with a disbelieving tone, though in his mind, he's grinning widely. He believes her; he just wants to mess with the girl.

"Because I've risked my life for Laura on more than one occasion, and I've never thought twice about it. I'd gladly sacrifice my life, or my happiness, just so she could live a full, happy life. You don't have to believe me, but I assure that what I say is true, Mr. Hollis." The brunette says confidently, her eyes never leaving his. He finally lets his stern mask fall, a wide grin now taking over his face.

"You can call me Ethan. I like this one, pumpkin, be sure to keep her around. Are you girls hungry? I ordered pizza not too long ago, and your mother should be stopping by later. Would you girls like a plate?" He asks suddenly, getting up from his recliner. Laura and Carmilla nod their thanks to him and he nods back, offering Carmilla a warm smile which she half-heartedly returns. Once the older Hollis is out of the room, Laura turns towards Carmilla with a bashful smile.

"You did great, Carm." Laura says quietly, the small, bashful smile, still on her lips. Carmilla looks at her girlfriend through her lashes and musters up a bashful smile of her own.

"Thanks…" She mumbles out.

"Did you really mean everything you said? You know, about loving me?" Carmilla looks at Lara disbelievingly, but then rolls her eyes at herself, because _of course_ Laura would ask that question. It doesn't matter how much Carmilla tries to show it; Laura will always be completely oblivious to just how much Carmilla feels for her. And she's okay with that. She actually finds the girl's obliviousness nature to be endearing, and even a bit cute. Instead of verbally answering the girl's question, Carmilla grabs the girl's face between her hands and crashes her lips against the blonde's in a clumsy kiss. Laura hums into the kiss, allowing her lips to move languidly against the brunette's. The clearing of a throat breaks the girl's out of their kiss, and they pull apart quickly, their faces flushed with the embarrassment of being caught.

"Save your appetite for the pizza, not my daughter." Mr. Hollis says sternly, causing both Laura and Carmilla's eyes to widen in shock and their mouths to drop open in mortification. Mr. Hollis takes in the sight of the embarrassed girls and allows his stern expression to fall, an amused expression now taking over his face, as a booming laugh escapes his throat. "You should've seen your faces!"

"Dad!"

"No, but seriously, there will be no sex under my roof. Do you understand?" Both girls nod slightly, both too mortified to say much else. "Great! Now, here's your pizza. Bon appetit!"

"Do you have a stake by any chance?" Carmilla asks Laura quietly as she accepts the plate of pizza from Ethan, a tight smile on her face. Laura stares at her girlfriend with a small smirk.

"You're not allowed to off the girl that I love." Laura says with a wink, causing a broad smile to spread across Carmilla's lips.

It looks like coming to meet the parent had its perks after all.


End file.
